Weird Paul
Paul Petroskey (born: ), better known online as Weird Paul, is an American lo-fi musician who has been making videos and recording music since 1984. He claims to be the first vlogger in the world. Early Life and Career Paul Petroskey was born on November 21, 1970, in the Pittsburgh suburb of Bethel Park, Pennsylvania. He has a younger sister, Linda, and a younger brother, Ward, both of whom frequently appeared in Petroskey's videos he recorded in the mid-late 1980s. During the early 1980s, Petroskey periodically recorded himself and his family on audio cassette. In early December 1982, his family got a VCR so they could record various shows off the TV, some of which has been posted to Petroskey's Found Footage channel (more information below). However, it was on September 7, 1984 that Petroskey's family got a video camera so that he could show off his daily life, as well as make homemade music videos; a lot of the former has been uploaded on Petroskey's main channel, and the latter on his 80's "Homemade Music Videos" channel (more information below). On October 12, 1985, Weird Paul got a Teisco electric guitar that his parents found at a church garage sale. In addition to using his guitar as a prop in many of his homemade music videos, Petroskey found out that he could actually play it as well. In the mid-1980s, Paul recorded several homemade cassette albums that were not released publically, as he didn't have the rights to most of the songs that he parodied. On October 29, 1987, Weird Paul's first real album was released, entitled In Case of Fire Throw This In: The Legal One. This began a long career of recording many lo-fi albums of original songs with humorous lyrics, such as Simulated Wood, Tom Ate a Banana, I Stole A Bunsen Burner, This Guy's Got a Bone Disease, What a Meal ''and ''Peanut Butter Recall. As of 2019, he has recorded almost 20 albums of his songs, with the most recent being 2019's Lit AF. Petoskey has made music videos for a number of his original songs that are available on his main YouTube channel. Video style Petroskey usually begins his main channel videos (made in modern times) with a greeting: "Hey YouTube, it's Weird Paul!" and proceeds to do several types of videos. Some of his videos are done in honor of memory in his life, such as the 30th anniversary of releasing an album, the anniversary of Live Aid, or showing off stuff that he got in the '80s. His other videos that are also posted to his main channel are monthly "Thrift Store Hauls," or his original home videos from the 1980s. All of Petroskey's videos are recorded on VHS tape, using the same camcorder that he used in the 1980s. Channels In addition to Weird Paul's main channel, he has three other channels: 1. 80's HOMEMADE MUSIC VIDEOS By Weird Paul!: Petroskey uploads his homemade music videos to this channel, most of which were made by him in the 1980s. 2. pure.white mk7.: Videos that are made by Petroskey's son Tristen, mostly relating to cars. 3. 80's TV & Found Footage!: Videos from Petroskey's 1980s-era VHS tapes that were recorded off-the-air. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians